Ring Of Fire
by Colorful Cupcakes
Summary: Imagine living in a place where you are given another chance, a new life. To start over and live again... All you had to do was sign off on a thin sheet of paper and you would be officially "reborn". What if this society had a deep secret that was never to be talked about? What if your death was planned from the very beginning? What if it's too late for you to leave ?


Chapter 1 : A new beginning

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. My OCs belong to me.

This is a sequel to my story " Rosemary's Mark " It will be nice for you to check that story out before this one. However you can start from here...

_It's your choice ~_

* * *

" _O-Oh Sebastian_ ! "

A tall,slender man rolls up his longs sleeves as he leans over to pick up a weaved basket containing clean clothes. With little effort, he lifts it into the air and sighs. He seemed bothered and pressed for time, yet he responds to his name.

" Yes, Mey-Rin? "

It was a red haired woman who called his voice in a panicky tone. She touched her cheeks and tried to silence her obvious distraught behavior. She wore a maid's uniform, but it seemed rather dirty from being covered in flour.

" Well,what is it?" Sebastian placed the basket under his arm.

She spoke, her words jumbled up from her anxiousness,flailing her arms everywhere," Oh! Um, well...Leo wanted wait no-Sapphire...asked.. Bard thought... And everything went poof!"

Sebastian furrowed his brow, " _Poof._..? " He repeated the words as if he didn't believe she was actually serious.

Mey-Rin covered her mouth and nodded.

Sebastian took quiet awhile to speak ,however he placed his basket down and said, " Alright, show me what happened this time. "

Mey-Rin lead Sebastian to the kitchen with an uneasy feeling in hear stomach. As she opened the door for Sebastian and glanced inside, she quickly began to bite her nails.

The two step inside to see a flour covered kitchen,something that resembled a white Christmas. Reminiscences of the flour still floating in the air. There, in the open space sat two young children, an old man,a strawberry blonde boy, and a blue eyed chef. All of which sitting on the floor playing a card game.

" Got any eights? " The blonde boy asked. He kept a focused eye on his cards, but a joyful smile on his face.

" Go Fish ! " yelled the chef, a cigarette lit in his mouth. He grinned at the other game players. His smile vanished when he caught a glimpse of Sebastian. He could feel a shiver run down his spine.

Sebastian took a few steps inside and looked around," What on earth happened in here...? This kitchen is a mess. "

"Ooh... we're in trouble..." The small boy whispered to the elderly man who sipped his tea blissfully. The boy's brown hair tousled with specks of flour. He didn't look a day over five.

The young girl sitting beside him announced how she felt openly," Not me! " She had messy dark black hair with long bangs covering her eyes. She blew her hair out of her face and pouted.

Sebastian pinched the bride of his nose, " Out of all times? We are in a hurry," He focused his attention on the chef, " Baldroy, explain what happened. "

"Um well... you see here," He scratched his head, " I was making the lunch like you asked, when Mey-Rin and Finny came in to deliver the new orders of flour..."

" _Go on..._"

" And well... the kids here wanted the cookies from the here cookie jar, see? " Baldroy walk over to a counter and points at jar, " They insisted they get it themselves."

" I knew it was too high! I tried to stop them!" Mey-Rin interjected, " I didn't see Finny and we uh... collided. Flour exploding from the bags. They coated my glasses I couldn't see! So i knocked into more bags of flour. "

" I then slipped on a bag and ran into a shelf... " Finny laughed nervously.

Sebastian turns his head to the broken shelf, " I see... "

Baldroy continues, " Oh , and Mr. Tanaka just came in to play some cards. "

The two children ran up to Sebastian and held him by his legs, each pulling on his pants. They pleaded with him and apologized as they buried their faces into his clothes. His stern face softened, though he didn't let that show. He had to keep a serious demeanor with the servants. He wasn't upset just a bit irritated, how could he ever be upset by his _children_.

" We're sorry father. " said the girl, her big eyes stared back at him.

Sebastian wasn't the nurturing type. Only time he cared about taking care of something besides himself, was the time he saw that kitten near an alley on his way back to the was until Ciel found out and made him get rid of it.

" Yea, we won't do it again! " The boy said as he nodded quickly.

Their features so alike to his own and they portray innocence so easily. Sebastian knew their innocence was just a phase because demon spawn have their own temper tantrums every once in awhile. Hard to believe these two " five year old " are only two years old. Its hard enough trying to convince everyone they're two when they're walking,talking, and doing so much on their own. Luckily for Sebastian, no one questions his word.

"Is everything okay in here? " A young brunette steps inside, carrying a few suitcases, her outfit fit for a day out on the town. She looks around at the mess and gives a faint chuckle, " Oh Sebastian don't get so worked up. I can see a vein protruding. " Her calm mood made the atmosphere less gloomy.

" _Leona_ do you not see that it's literally everywhere. Its on the ceiling as well. " Sebastian points at the ceiling and looks at her for an explanation.

She looks up as well, " Huh...looks like a snow angel. "

" Mommy ! " The little boy lets go of Sebastian and runs over to Leona. She placed down the suitcases and leaned over to give him a hug.

" Leonardo !" She holds him tight as he snuggles himself in her arms. Leona looks over to the girl who covered her face, her eyes peeking through.

Leona sighs, " Sapphire, I see you... What happened to the ponytail I gave you earlier?"

Sapphire folds her arms, " I don't like it... "

" But you can't see through your long hair..." Leona uses a hand to gesture to Sapphire to come over.

She comes closer to her mother slowly and moves her hair from her face, " I can see! "

Sebastian looks at his daughter with suspicsion, " Could you see when you were reaching for that jar of cookies...? "

Sapphire placed her finger on her chin and thought long and hard , " Well... "

Leonardo lets go of his mother so that's she could get a hold of Sapphire. Leona grabs most of her hair in her hand, leaving a small amount to dangle in her face, " How about I give you a style that's similar to your father's hm? Do you still have that bow I gave you? "

"Mhmm.. " She holds out her wrist as Leona spots the bow and gets it in her possession.

She fixes the hair in a nice ponytail as she glances at Sebastian." So I assume we're all ready to go right? Master Ciel should be here in a minute or so."

"Yes, I will just put away the laundry,retrieve the carriage, and we will be on our way. " Sebastian then focuses his attention onto the servants, " We shouldn't be gone for long time. I perceive this as a short trip. I expect all of this to be cleaned up and your duties shall not be ignored during our absence. Do I make myself clear? "

" Sir, Yes Sir ! " They say together in a salute.

"If you need any pantry,cellar,or closet unlocked I have given Mr. Tanaka the keys. " Sebastian said in an assuring tone. He continued to walk out the room. The children waved their goodbyes as they followed their father.

Leona grabbed her suitcases and said her goodbyes," Try not to destroy the place while we're gone. You know how upset he can be... "

* * *

Leonardo and Sapphire held each other's hand as they walked through the hallway, Sapphire was still not happy about the bow in her head. With a free hand, she started to pull at her long locks and sigh in defeat. leonardo took notice and tried to cohorts his sister to stop.

" Sapphie... You better stop or mommy is not going to be happy... " He stops walking and turns to her, pulling down her hands.

Sapphire rocks from side to side while looking at her forehead dishearteningly," Its uncomfortable... "

"_ You know what's uncomfortable... ?_ "

Sapphire turns around to the sound of an older boy's voice. It was Ciel, his blue eyes shining ever so bright. He looked as if he was still getting ready, his eye patch was still off and he held a big stuffed bunny in his hand, " Looking for you and carrying this big animal around. "

Sapphire lit up with glee she reached over to him and grabbed the bunny, " Oh thank you , thank you ! " She stared up at his blue orbs with happiness, " I was looking everywhere for this ! "

" Stop leaving it in my room then. " He placed his eyepatch over his eye and continued walking, " Let's get a move on you two. "

Leonardo followed behind Ciel quickly, but looked behind him to see his sister was still standing there, holding her bunny tightly.

" You coming Sapphie ? "

She snapped back to reality, " Oh! um, I'm coming ! "

* * *

Wow, I am finished with chapter one ! *dances* Sorry for the slow start, this story has just begun :D

Check out my first story Rosemary's Mark to get the background details of my OC's

If you are a returning reader. Hooray !


End file.
